Bandora Gang
The Bandora Gang (バンドーラ一味 Bandōra Ichimi?) is a group of fictional characters who are the nemeses of the protagonists of the 1992 Super Sentai series, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. The members of the gang originate from Earth and emerged 170 million years ago during the same era the Zyurangers lived in. The characters are portrayed as a "dark" force who were sealed away for the purpose of later release - and now that their release has occurred, they have evil motives that they must fulfil. The release of the Bandora Gang members was inadvertently facilitated by two careless astronauts. Bandora and her minions were located at the Bandora Palace (バンドーラパレス Bandōra Paresu?, written as "Bandra Palace" on the sign), which was on the Moon. Though their intent was making Earth a wasteland, they also caused mischief for the Zyurangers until they were sealed again in the finale. Antagonists Bandora Witch Bandora (魔女バンドーラ Majo Bandōra?) was originally the queen of the Dall Tribe. One day, her son Kai dies after being chased off a cliff by a furious Tyrannosaurus after he sadistically crushed its eggs. Torn by grief, Bandora went mad and sold her soul to Great Satan for the power to become a witch and avenge her son by slaughtering the dinosaurs. Because her intent was to completely forget about Kai and the pain of his death, Bandora agreed to slaughter all children as part of her pact with Great Satan. By doing harm to children, she intended to wipe out the human race. Viewing herself as the greatest witch ever known, she has seemingly unlimited magical abilities, including enlarging her Dora Monsters. She has served as the arch-nemesis of the Zyurangers. Occasionally, she has sung her theme song, "Dora! The Song of Witch Bandora". The song is sung after Burai first appears. She planned on making everyone dance to her song when she took over the Earth. She has a bad habit of becoming extremely furious in a hilarious manner when defeated. She also experiences headaches at times, only to be comforted by her fellow warriors, usually Grifforzer. Moreover, she does eccentric things such as going on a crash diet and firing her followers when they fail. When she created Dora Franke from the Dokiita-Clay, she had her minions build the Satan Tower. After which, she performed the Strongest of Black Magic rituals, which is used in the summoning of Great Satan, and this almost killed her. She lost her powers after shedding a tear over Kai's death, as a witch loses her powers upon crying. Powerless, Bandora was sealed away by Daizyuzin, along with all her henchmen, except Kai. At her final appearance in the series, she was overwhelmed by the cuteness of Lamie and Grifforzer's son and cradled him around, proving she has, in the end, regained a part of her former goodness. Bandora was sealed off after her last defeat. Bandora's staff, the DoraSceptre, can do many magic tricks, including making the Dora Monsters grow. She often looks down at Earth through her DoraScope. Grifforzar Grifforzar (グリフォーザー Guriffōzā?) is a lion-faced, griffin-themed knight who wields the Grifocaliber IV sword and can fly with the help of his retractable wings. He is also Lamie's husband. Grifforzer was mute, until Lamie came along (he saved his voice for her to hear). Despite being mute, he was still capable of giving commands to his soldiers with his vicious personality. He had a frequent rivalry with Tyranno Ranger. He is violent and possesses amazing strength. He is a dangerous opponent as evident by being able to outlast and defeat Daizyuzin. Even alone, he proved to be more than a match for the Zyurangers in their early battles. He had a son with Lamie towards the end of the series, which Bandora adored. Unlike the others, he is much less vicious than his fellow lackies. Unlike most Sentai field commanders that died at the hands of the Red Ranger, he was just sealed off. Lamie Secret Scorpion Agent Lamie (秘密蠍官ラミイ Himitsu Sasorikan Ramii?, 19-50) is the human-looking servant of Bandora who was sent after the Dinosaur eggs before her mistress and her group were sealed. Unable to find the eggs, Lamie was forced to wait 170 million years for the return of her husband Grifforzar, whom she calls "Darling". She was reunited with him when she found the eggs. She wields the Lamie Boomerang, a crescent-shaped blade that can also be a sword. When she is enlarged, she becomes the monstrous Lamie-Scorpion (ラミィスコーピオン Ramī Sukōpion?) with an electrocuting stinger on her ponytail. She is a dangerous opponent to the Zyurangers, and even more with Grifforzar's help as they held Daizyuzin at bay during the eclipse before an enlarged Dragon Ranger appeared to finish the giant off. When the Zyurangers were dealing with Dora Silkis, Lamie found a rival in Mei, in the art of disguises. She gave birth to a baby boy at the end of the series, who looks human like her. She is sealed away during the finale, alongside the other main villains. Totpat Totpat (トットパット Tottopatto?) is a wingless vampire bat monster who has never tasted blood and is a scatterbrained alchemist. He often talks very fast when nervous, and is able to take human form. He is the companion of Bukbak, whom he picks on for being slow. He is also much of a comedy relief. He attempted to taste the blood of a youth until a little girl named Michi intervened, with him vowing to get back at her for stepping on his foot while he hid away from her. He nearly tried to taste the girl's blood with Dora Argus' aid until Dan intervened. He also made a potion that makes people's personalities change (done with Dan and Mei), which could be cured by a rare herb called the Mandragora. His name is perhaps an ironic pun on "bat" and "tooth", as he is a somewhat harmless and funny vampire. Bukbak Bukbak (ブックバック Bukkubakku?) is a blue skinned hobgoblin who records all of Bandora's evil deeds. He is able to assume human form. He is extremely stupid, short-witted, and a cowardly cheat, who'd do anything to win. He has a large appetite and usually provides as a comic relief, alongside with Totpat. He also annoys and/or angers Bandora quite frequently. He is armed with a pistol for battle, though it's useless in most situations. Puripurikan Puripurikan (プリプリカン Puripurikan?) is a leprechaun-like potter who forges the Dora Monsters and Golem Soldiers out of clay and is focused on his craft. He rarely shows up in battle and focuses more on enemy tactics. While working for Bandora, he is not really an evil character, but rather a somewhat eccentric artist. He hates being rushed, claiming, "You can't rush perfection or it'll be ruined." He is extremely brilliant and somewhat all-knowing, though he is not much of a comedy relief, compared to most of Bandora's Gang. Golems The Golem Soldiers (ゴーレム兵 Gōremu Hei?) are warriors made out of clay. Their hands can change into varying shapes like boulder-fists & stone-blades. Their unorthodox tactics involve amassing in large numbers, dancing around enemies before going in for the attack, and are able to regenerate their bodies after being destroyed. Two rocky armored versions of the Golems usually lead the others. When the Dokeeta-Clay surfaces, the Dokeeta Golem Soldiers (ドキータゴーレム兵 Dokīta Gōremu?, 29-50) were made from it. The Dokeeta Golems are stronger versions of ordinary Golems, their regeneration abilities are advanced to the point that they each can split into two new Dokeeta Golems from the scattered remains. Also, unlike normal Golems who have black eyes, the new Dokeeta Golems have red eyes. And they can fire lasers from their fingers. Geki and Burai had to retrieve the Thunder Slingers to defeat them, evaporating them. They however continued to appear in the series afterwards. The group were later summoned by Zaigan during Super Sentai World. Great Satan Supreme Hell Ruler Great Satan (大サタン Dai-Satan?, 30-31, 47-50) is an evil god, the ultimate evil of the series, and depicted as a floating blue-skinned head. He was banished from this dimension by his arch-nemesis, Kyukyoku Daizyuzin, in the past. He used Bandora to try to lay the Earth to waste 170 million years ago and uses her again to finish the job. No one but Ultimate Daizyuzin can oppose his magic, and any mortal who tries would be consumed by him. Later, having enough of the Zyurangers' interference, Bandora risked her own life to summon Great Satan with the help of the Satan Tower as her followers gather thirteen children as sacrificial payment in the Strongest of Black Magic ritual. Once he arrived, Great Satan turns the Dora Monster Zombie Franke into Satan Franke with his power. Great Satan is overpowered by Ultimate Daizyuzin, but he brings Bandora's son Kai back to life to cement the deal. Though he overpowers both Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar, Great Satan is finally killed along with Dora Talos by Ultimate Daizyuzin's Grand Punisher. Kai Kai (カイ Kai?, 47-50) is Bandora's cruel dead son, who died when he was caught breaking dinosaur eggs. The mother dinosaur chased him away from her nest and Kai fell off a cliff to his death. Kai was resurrected by Great Satan as the main pilot of Dora Talos. Would not let his mother hug him whenever she wanted to. He later dies in his mother's arms following Dora Talos' final destruction. Evil Arsenal * Bandora's Altar (17, 30): Bandora only uses her altar when she has to activate more powerful magic spells. * Demon Sword Hellfriede (18-22): When Burai is revived, he is deceived by Bandora who shows him a so-called "sixth Legendary Weapon" from the Dinosaur Age that would make him unstoppable. She would give Burai Hellfriede as a present if he joined her group. What she did not tell him is that whoever holds Hellfriede will drive its wielder insane, which Daizyuzin was aware of. Burai's tears caused the sword to turn into sand, freeing him of its madness. * Satan's Tower (29-31, 48): Bandora constructs this tower to summon Great Satan from Hell, unable to be torn down by Daizyuzin as her followers gather 13 children to be sacrificed in order to invoke the Strongest of Black Magic ritual. But after Great Satan is banished again, the tower fades with its offerings released. The Tower is later re-constructed, this time not needing any sacrifice to summon Great Satan. * Magic Spinning Wheel (34): A giant spinning wheel with spikes on the end. It put a girl named Rie to sleep, leaving Burai to watch over her infant sister Michiko. First thing destroyed by Ultimate Daizyuzin. * Mirror of Ruin (36): An evil mirror which whoever looked into it would be killed instantly. Centuries ago, the pirate Captain Kidd discovered it and, fearful of its power, hid it away and placed the map of its location in a bottle, setting it adrift on the seas. The map was found by a boy named Tadashi. Used on Dora Ganrock, and later it was destroyed by Daizyuzin. Dora Talos Dora Talos (ドーラタロス Dōra Tarosu?, 47-50) is a giant white knight mecha piloted by Kai, Bandora's resurrected son. It has various weapons, including its Talo Missiles, Talo Beam (Taro Bīmu), Talo Punch, and could use Kai's telekinesis. Came when Kai gave out the command "Come forth, Dora Talos!" (Araware yo Dōra Tarosu!). Daizyuzin and Gouryuzin were of no match for this new menace. After being destroyed by Ultimate Daizyuzin, Bandora cast a spell that caused the ground to collapse from underneath King Brachion, causing him to sink into the ground, with the Dinosaur Eggs inside of him. Once Great Satan appeared on Earth, Bandora rebuilt Dora Talos with two extra horns on the sides of its head and extended blades from its arms which it used to severe Daizyuzin's left arm and half of Dragon Caesar's tail, leaving Bandora free to cast a spell that causes the two to disappear. The Zyurangers later learned from Burai's spirit that Daizyuzin, Dragon Caesar and King Brachion were trapped in Bandora's Magic Realm. The Zyurangers escaped after smashing the globes containing their Guardian Beasts and attacked Dora Talos through several quickly-ascending stages: separate Guardian Beasts, Daizyuzin, Dragon Caesar, Gouryuzin and finally Ultimate Daizyuzin destroying both Great Satan and Dora Talos forever. Dora Monsters The Dora Monsters (ドーラモンスター Dōra Monsutā?) are made out of clay by Pleprechuan and "processed" by the Neodora Machine (ネンドーラマシン Neodōra Mashin?) oven. When defeated, Bandora would throw her staff, DoraSceptor to Earth and use the ghosts from underground to regenerate the monster into a giant. The spell goes, “O spirits that dwel in the depths of the Earth... bestow your evil power... upon Dora (name of beast)!”. * Dora Titan (ドーラタイタン Dōra Taitan?, 1-2) is a giant knight with a sword. He takes away a shrunken space shuttle that has two children - Satoru Yoshimaru and Yumeko Ishida - trapped inside. He gave the Zyurangers a run for their money until Tyrannosaurus emerged. Killed by Tyrannosaurus after Dora Skeleton was killed. * Dora Skeleton (ドーラスケルトン Dōra Sukeruton?, 2) is a skeleton with a large hat, who could reassemble his body after being blown apart. The Rangers went after him when Dora Skeleton was sent to retrieve a shuttle. His flying, disembodied skull could teleport people to a shadowy world. He was the only Dora Monster with his own grunts. He was killed when Tiger Ranger threw his head down a lava pit causing his body to be destroyed. * Dora Minotaurus (ドーラミノタウロス Dōra Minotaurosu?, 3-4) was used in an attempt to keep the Zyurangers from gaining the Legendary Weapons, and from saving a boy named Hiroshi. Armed with a spiked club and shield, he could burrow underground. He could also shoot lightning from his horns and breathe a stream of fire. He received the full-brunt of the Howling Cannon which in turn killed him. * Dora Sphinx (ドーラスフィンクス Dōra Sufinkusu?, 5-6) wields a sceptre and shoots a laser from the cobra ornament on his headdress, which is the source of his power and his only weakness. Posing as a game show host in a tuxedo and pharaoh's head-dress, he offered children a chance to win a trip around the world in his "Ultra Riddle Contest" if they answer all five riddles. However most of the riddles are unanswerable and those who fail to answer correctly or run out of time infuriate Dora Sphinx, who blows them away with his wings, imprisoning them into trees that are soon to be cut down to make way for a golf course. After capturing Boi on Bandora's order, Dora Sphinx later captures Dan when he intentionally answered incorrectly to lead the others to the forest. There Dora Sphinx reveals his plan before taking the three Zyurangers to answer his questions. After getting Mei and Goushi, Dora Sphinx meets a worthy opponent in Geki. But after an argument over the answer to his hardest question, Dora Sphinx battles Tyranno Ranger until Bandora enlarges him and Tyrannosaurus gets Geki away to tell him to bring his team together to form Daizyuzin. Later, Sphinx resumes his attack on Tyranno Ranger with Grifforzar assisting him as Bandora enlarges the two to crush Geki. After finding the Dinocrystals, Tyranno Ranger frees the others as they arrive to his aid as they summon their Guardian Beasts and combine them into Dino-Tanker and turn it into Daizyuzin. Though he had the advantage, Dora Sphinx challenges Daizyuzin to taking his Ultra Riddle Contest, to keep them from saving the children as the lumberjacks arrive. However, playing on his pride, Geki unintentionally tricks Dora Sphinx into asking an own question with the answer being his weakspot, using that knowledge to use the Godhorn to deliver the fatal blow. * Dora Goblin (ドーラゴブリン Dōra Goburin?, 7) is a Dora Monster that dines on the souls of children. In battle, he uses a rake as his weapon and can fire powerful lightning from the horns on his helmet. Using his accordion, he enchants children to run off toward a bus stop where Bukbak and Totpat take their souls before dropping their souless bodies off to be found. Dora Goblin can become invisible to adult eyes, giving him an advantage over the Zyurangers when they end up at the monster's base Goblin Salon in spite of a boy named Toru attempting to help them. With some trickery on Geki's part, Dora Goblin is tricked into putting his shoes on the wrong feet, rendering him visible as the Zyurangers defeated him with the Howling Cannon. However, Goblin was revived/enlarged, using his accordion to confuse Daizyuzin with illusions until it was knocked away, putting a stop to the monster's music. He was then killed to release the souls he ate. * Dora Circe (ドーラキルケ Dōra Kiruke?, 8), also known as the Eating Monster is a pig Dora Monster who lives only to eat, appearing two millennia ago to induce a famine-based civil war in Greece until defeated by Odysseus through the rare herb Moly. Circe was created when Bandora decided to take a crash diet and is annoyed at the enjoyment of the overweight Ariga family, having the monster eat their food for three days and breaking their family bonds as a result. Dora Circe immediately began to eat everything in sight, and was too fast to be seen by normal humans as he causes chaos across the city. When battling the Zyurangers, Dora Circe swallowed their weapons, but was knocked out by Gnome's golfing attacks before he could eat the Zyurangers. Gnome revealed that he possessed Moly and gave it to Boi after he beat him in an eating contest. Through deception (with the Zyurangers offering him a sandwich, a strawberry cake, a sushi, a steak and a hamburger), the gang managed to get Circe to eat the Moly (within the sandwich), which caused him to throw up everything he ate. Bandora was too-starved to grow her weakened monster, so he was killed by the Howling Cannon. * Dora Cockatrice (ドーラコカトリス Dōra Kokatorisu?, 9) is a flying chicken Dora Monster that has the power of creating illusions, armed with a pair of scissors which he used to cut open a door in time and space to teleport during a fight. In the past, Cockatrice played a part in the Apelo Tribe's fall from grace. In the present, Dora Cockatrice kidnaps Prince Euro and Emiko as Bandora attempts to force Euro to tell her where the eggs are, chasing after the two children. Provided with Clockle's special glasses, the Zyurangers find a portal leading to them to Euro as Cockatrice captures Emiko and forces the prince to reveal the location of the eggs. When Bandora has the Dora Monster send the girl falling to her death upon getting the info she needed, Daizyuzin grabs her before fighting the enlarged Dora Cocktrice as Euro and company try to beat Bandora to Dalos Island. Though killed by Daizyuzin, Bandora has him recreated as Dora Cockatrice II (ドーラコカトリス2号 Dōra Kokatorisu Nigō?, 10), armed with a pair of hedge trimmers and was able to fire crescent-shaped energy blades from the head-crest. Once again, this creature was killed by Daizyuzin. * Dora Argus (ドーラアルゴス Dōra Arugosu?, 12) is a mass of eyeballs who uses his heart, a giant eye, to send his victims into the Hallucination World, a place where their memories are used against them. He is sent to help Totpat in his revenge scheme on Michi by having her think that her own father is a vampire. The Zyurangers battle Dora Argus, who could reassemble himself if blown apart as long as his main eye was unharmed. As the others hold off Dora Argus, Tricera Ranger saves Michi before taking out the giant eye. Reasborbing his heart as he enlarges, Argus battles Daizyuzin, who uses the Godhorn to destroy the Dora Monster's main eye. * Dora Ladon (ドーララドゥーン Dōra Radūn?, 13) is a Dora Monster whose source of power was the golden-apple on his head, using it to power his snake-arrows which cause small youth-draining apple trees to sprout from children's heads that would eventually consumed them. The Dora Monster's only weakness is the Legendary Arrow, a weapon bestowed by the gods to the Risha Tribe. Knowing that Mei possessed the Legendary Arrow, Bandora had Totpat give her a poison apple, which put her to sleep when Dora Ladon makes his move. As Mei fights for her life, the other Zyurangers battle Dora Ladon as he opens his large mouth to spit out poisonous snakes that wrap around and weaken the male Zyurangers. Overcoming the poison in time, Mei arrives to her tean's aid and uses her Ptera Arrow to fire the Legendary Arrow to destroy the monster's apple and thus weakened him so he could be killing with the Howling Cannon. * Dora Knight (ドーラナイト Dōra Naito?, 15) is an expert swordsman who used the Strongest Sword Durandal (最強の剣ヅランダル Saikyo no Ken Durandaru?) an evil sword which Bandora had a 10-year old boy, Shigeru, make at midnight on a full moon. This made Dora Knight invincible as Durandal corrodes any other weapon it clashes with. Dora Knight battles Goushi after Bandora lures him into a trap. Having Bukbak and Totpat broadcast Goushi's fight to the other Zyurangers, they use the TV to travel to Goushi's location and help him. But are outmatched as Bandora enlarges Dora Knight who then overwhelms Daizyuzin. But when Shigeru attempted to stop Dora Knight, the monster could not harm him because the sword cannot harm its creator. Once Shigeru was in Daizyuzin, Dora Knight was powerless as Durandal is shattered, and he is smashed by Daizyuzin. * Dora Endos (ドーラエンドス Dōra Endosu?, 16) is a pineapple/octopus monster with the power to cause people to sneeze uncontrollably until they die of it. His own weakness is cold water which he fears. Posing as a clown, he created soccer balls that contained his sneezing powder, using a boy named Isamu to do the dirty work in targeting many of the soccer teams. Witnessing the first attack, Boi manages to find Isamu and chases after him until Endos infects Boi and attacks him in his true form before knocking into the river. While Boi is saved by Isamu, the other Zyurangers arrive with Grifforzer, Totpat and Bukbak fighting them until Dora Endos sends them off sneezing to personally kill the Zyurangers himself before Bandora enlarges him so he can infect the entire city. However, learning Dora Endos' weakness, Boi has the Zyu Mammoth freeze Dora Endos for Tyrannosaurus to finish the Dora Monster off with Tyranno Sonic. * Dora Pixie (ドーラピクシー Dōra Pikushī?, 23) is a unicorn-horned boy with fangs in a baseball uniform. Refers to himself as "Pitcher Pixie". He threw cupid-baseballs, which, when swallowed, made the victim become blindly in love with anything at first sight. Mei succeeded in breaking off his horn and not only canceled the spell, but also revealed Pixie's true "giant ogre" form. Using a pink mist, he made Mei and her little friends, Juro and Satoko, fall in love with him and call him master. First to be killed by Gouryuzin. * Dora Tortoise (ドーラトトイス Dōra Totoisu?, 24) is a Dora Monster created by Totpatt & Bokbak. The monster's main attack is a traffic light sticking out of his neck. He could compel people to move (green) or freeze them in place (Red). He also had a number of weapons hidden in his shell provided by Bookback which included a cannon, a baseball bat, and a metal hook. The only thing that can weaken his powers is the pollen of the Yasudani flower, which can be found on Espol Mountain. Killed by the combined teamwork of Dragon Caesar and Tyrannosaurus. * Dora Tarantula (ドーラタランチュラ Dōra Taranchura?, 25) is a Dora Monster held within a replica of a fairy statue, the Fairy of the Forest, made by a late nature lover - Dr. Nakito Tsumura, who left behind his two children, Taisaki and Michu, when he died. Referred to himself as the Legendary Spider (伝説のクモ Densetsu no Kumo?). The strange butterflies that surrounded the statue sprinkled a poison called Nemrebo on children. Goushi realized something was wrong and exposed the monster when he realized he was right. Dora Tarantula spewed an acidic foam and thick webbing to shock his enemies. He could also shoot beams from his eyes and mandibles, and exploding stingers from his body. He was unaffected by the Zyu Mammoth's freezine technique. Killed by Gouryuzin. * Dora Boogaranan (ドーラブーガラナン Dōra Būgaranan?, 26) is a frog-like monster with an endless hunger who could swallow people, either from a beam projected from his horn or his long tongue after losing his horn. He could also create a force field around him to reflect energy. Boogaranan managed to eat all of the Rangers except for Mei, who used a trap to hit the monster's weakspot, its throat, to release the others from its belly. With that, Mei killed Boogaranan with the Ptera Arrow. * Dora Guzzler (ドーラガズラー Dōra Gazurā?, 27) is a crab/plant-like demon who ingests flowers, expelling them as vampiric leeches. Guzzler proved too powerful for even Gouryuzin to fight. Mei was able to defeat it by repeating the same step her ancestor, Yui, had done at the cost of her life. However, while she lay down with a legendary lily to lure the monster, Mei was armed and managed to use her arrow to mortally wound Guzzler to make it unable to suck anything inside of it. Guzzler attempted to eat Mei, only for the Pteranodon to blast the monster's right arm off and it to be taken down by the Howling Cannon. Dokiita-Clay Dora Monsters In response to the Zyurangers having Dragon Caesar and Gouryujin, Bandora's gang retrieves a batch of the new Dokiita-Clay to create super-powered Golems as well as new and stronger Dora Monsters, which the Guardian Beasts say are powerful enough to fight the Gods. * Dora Franke (ドーラフランケ Dōra Furanke?, 28-29) is the first Dora Monster made from Dokiita-Clay. He acts as an enforcer while Bandora's group mine for more of the clay, causing the cockroaches under the Lark Ramen restaurant to surface. He attempts to kill Dan when he and Shinji find out about the scheme. He overpowered Tricera Ranger and the other Zyurangers with his superior strength and neck bolt nunchakus. Bandora grows Dora Franke and the monster overpowers Daizyuzin before Bandora leaves with the Dokiita-Clay, but Daizyuzin retreated and sent Geki and Burai to retrieve the Thunder Slingers. As the Zyurangers have their new weapons, Dora Franke is sent to Earth and grows again to fight Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar. The Zyurangers then used the Ranger Slingers to critically damage the monster, and Gouryuzin fatally impaled him. However, the power of the Dokiita-Clay revives and transforms Dora Franke into Zombie Franke (ゾンビフランケ Zonbi Furanke?, 29-30). He later returns to stall the Zyurangers and Daizyuzin, so that Bandora has the chance to summon Great Satan. On Earth, Great Satan infused Zombie Franke with some of his power on Bandora's request, transforming the monster into the lethal Satan Franke (サタンフランケ Satan Furanke?, 30-31). He overpowered Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar, by spraying white foam that drained the two of their powers as they send the Zyurangers to the Lapseless Room. Satan Franke proceeds to infect everyone with a plague until the Zyurangers revive Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar and combined them into Zyutei Daizyuzin to kill Satan Franke for good. * Dora Narcissus (ドーラナルシス Dōra Narushisu?, 32) is a humanoid, plant Dora Monster said to have life-giving powers. He absorbs humans through vines that protrude from behind and into his abdomen, and produces energy blasts from his eyes. He was used to make Geki hesitate to kill him due his hopes to keep Burai alive. Narcissus' weakness was in his own vanity, as he would stop to admire himself whenever he saw his reflection. He could also make himself grow without Bandora's magic. Daizyuzin took advantage of Narcissus' vanity in order to kill him. * Dora Reiger (ドーラレイガー Dōra Reigā?, 33) is a Dora Monster who possessed a blue-jewel of great power on her crown, using it to send children to her dimensional realm where she turns them into a blue liquid. This liquid would then be used to create a massive storm that would wipe out the city. Both this jewel and a red-one were sister fairy-princesses (Sunlight Fairy Sunny's being red and Rain Fairy Rainy's being blue) whom Bandora turned into gems during the days of the dinosaurs. Only by the gems touching each other would the curse be lifted. Reiger was invincible until the owner of the red-jewel, Saori, slammed her jewel into the blue-jewel and broke the curse. Rendered powerless, Reiger was quickly killed by the Ranger Slingers. * Dora Ninja (ドーラニンジャ Dōra Ninja?, 35, 49-50) is a Dora Monster sent to capture the Elixir of Immortality, rumored to give extended life. He is armed with ninja-like weapons, including a kusarigama, a katana sword, and a cannon concealed in his left arm. He was killed by Daizyuzin (King Brachion helped out before Daizyuzin formed). He, along with Dora Fake, Dora Chimera and Dora Mirage later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm, when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. * Dora Gunrock (ドーラガンロック Dōra Ganrokku?, 36) is a stone Dora Monster that could shoot rocks out from his stomach, called "Gunrock Cannon". Whoever they hit, it weighed them down so much that they could not move. Killed by the Mirror of Ruin. * Dora Kinkaku (ドーラ金角 Dōra Kinkaku?, 37) is a samurai Dora Monster armed with a large fan that he could use to blow people away and a magic jar that could suck people inside and trap them. He also used a pole as a weapon, as well as a rake. Kinkaku could also use the spikes on the side of his headgear as exploding darts. He was the first Dora Monster to be killed by Ultimate Daizyuzin. * Dora Silkis (ドーラシルキス Dōra Shirukisu?, 38) is a silkworm-like creature and was the pet of Lamie's and fed on children's souls. It managed to trap the Rangers (minus Mei) in a cocoon. It would later assume its full size, when Mei interfered one too many times. It was then enlarged, and soon after it was killed by Zyutei Daizyuzin. * Dora Fake (ドーラガンサク Dōra Gansaku?, 40-42, 49-50) is a cyclops Dora Monster that took on the forms of the Guardian Beasts. He could project energy beams from his eye. He first posed as Dragon Caesar, to lure Dragon Ranger out of hiding. Though he retreated, once the real Dragon Cesar appeared, Bandora succeeded in finding the location of the Lapseless Room and destroyed it. Dora Fake was later launched to attack as Gouryuzin. Burai called for Dragon Caesar, but despite defeating Dora Fake, as it posed as Daizyuzin, Gouryuzin again, and Tyrannosaurus, Dragon Caesar and Burai were on the verge of defeat. The other Zyurangers soon arrived and used the Ultimate Daizyuzin to finally kill it seconds before Burai's time ran out, and also saved the life of a boy named Kota. He, along with Dora Ninja, Dora Chimera and Dora Mirage, later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm, when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. * Dora Antaeus (ドーラアンタイオス Dōra Antaiosu?, 43) is a giant bird/dinosaur monster that absorbs the power from an enemy's attack and converting it into energy for his own use, causing him to be revived into a stronger form every time it was destroyed. This monster came along during a time when both Geki and Dragon Caesar were still suffering over the loss of Burai. Knowing this, Bandora took advantage of this and cast a spell that bound Dragon Caesar's arms to his sides. It also caused Dragon Caesar to hardly move, let alone fight, and became weaker and weaker. Daizyuzin had a tough time handling Dora Antaeus, until Geki jumped inside and found the monster's heart. Geki summoned the Dragon Armor, revitalizing Dragon Caesar, causing him to overcome Bandora's magic, as he realized the others needed his help. Dragon Caesar used his tail to cut a hole in Dora Antaeus, enabling Geki to escape with the monster's heart flying out too. After Geki obliterated the heart, he and the others formed Ultimate Daizyuzin to finally finish off Dora Antaeus for good. * Dora Chimera (ドーラキマイラ Dōra Kimaira?, 44, 49-50) is a 2-headed Dora Monster who could absorb people, to use their talents as his own, with the goat head on his stomach creating tornadoes to trap his victims and their special weapons. Among those he absorbed were a pop singer (Kaori Hayasaka), a baseball player (Nishizawa), a soccer player (Sugimoto), an archer (Yabuki), and a hockey player. Used in a plot to capture the children's favorite idols. Chimera could shoot beams from the eyes of his lion head, and his goat head could also create gusts of snow. Chimera targeted a kendo woman, whom Goushi befriended, named Sayaka Yamazaki. Bandora decided to have Chimera possess Sayaka, managing to wound Goushi before Sayaka forced him out of her body. When he was challenged by the other four, Chimera easily overpowered them, beating them soundly before enveloping them in an energy cyclone, with the intent of adding to his collection. Goushi arrived and assaulted Dora Chimera with extreme prejudice, freeing everyone he consumed. Chimera was enlarged and then killed by Daizyuzin. He, along with Dora Ninja, Dora Fake and Dora Mirage later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. * Dora Unicorn (ドーラユニコーン Dōra Yunikōn?, 45) is a winged Dora Monster, who took advantage of an environmentalist boy named Kouichi, so that any attack inflicted on him was felt by Kouichi, via the monster's horn. Kouichi managed to undo the synchronization, with the memories of his father, as Geki succeeded in destroying the horn, putting the monster at a disadvantage. He could also flap his wings and create powerful gusts of air, which he tried to use to blow the Zyurangers and Daizyuzin away. It was killed by Daizyuzin while riding King Tankor. * Dora Mirage (ドーラミラージュ Dōra Mirāshu?, 46, 49-50) is a mirror-covered monster, who posed as Tyranno Ranger, and disguised four Golems as the Fake Zyuranger (偽ジュウレンジャー Nise Jūrenjā?, 46), doppelgängers of the original Zyurangers, in a plan to frame them. Once exposed, he fought the Zyurangers personally, until he was killed by the Howling Cannon. He, along with Dora Ninja, Dora Fake, and Dora Chimera later return as ghosts in Bandora's Magic Realm when the Zyurangers went to rescue their Guardian Beasts. Others * Djinn (ジン Jin?) is a genie who has the power to grant wishes, ending up in the hands of four children. Bandora manages to steal the lamp, shattering it in the process. However, while the Zyurangers help Djinn and his master gather the lamp pieces, Bandora creates a personal lamp for him, which sucks Djinn in and turns him into the monster known as Dora Djinn (ドーラジン Dōra Jin?). After his original lamp is restored, Mei destroys Bandora's evil lamp, causing Djinn to return to normal. He is sealed away to prevent any further use for evil. * Fairy DonDon (妖精ドンドン Yōsei Dondon?) is an elf who applies for a job to be Pleprechuan’s assistant, but is kicked out by Bandora. DonDon meets a kindred spirit in Toshio, a boy who gets frequently picked on by his overly-strict mother. They become friends and go around sucking things into DonDon’s magic bottles — including planes and buildings with people inside. After seeing DonDon trapping Boi and Dan in his bottle, Bandora decides to recruit DonDon, promising both him and Toshio the power to get back at all the people who push them around. However, the Zyurangers manage to convince Toshio and DonDon that there are people who care about them. After he and Toshio return everything to normal, DonDon goes on his way, but not before giving Toshio a black toy replica of Daizyuzin. * Monster Goda (モンスター・ゴダ Monsutā Goda?, 39): Goda is an underground monster who was powerful, but had a gentle heart, having saved a boy named Ippei Hirata. Goda rarely laid eggs, so she was extremely protective of her line, to the point of attacking any potential threat. She lost her temper when two of her three eggs were devoured by Bandora's Gang, who blamed the Zyurangers. The Zyurangers tried to help Goda by telling her that they had nothing to do with the eggs, but Goda was too enraged and distraught to listen. After Goda ran off, Bandora toyed with Goda's emotions by saying she would restore her eggs if she destroyed the Zyurangers for her. She agreed, selling her soul to Bandora and being filled with a hatred of humans as she enlarged. Despite their pleas, Goda was too hate-filled and had to be killed by Gouryuzin. But the last egg would hatch eventually, with a new Goda to be born.